


Flying The Nest

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [11]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of the end of series1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Myfanwy looked around at the mess that the nest was in, she had expected better of her nestlings, especially of her favourite who took pride in keeping the nest clean. She looked at the nestlings; the female one stood looking shocked and confused, whilst the grumpy, pretty and her favourite nestlings looked at her in concern and query. The loud nestling had disappeared from within the nest, within the last few minutes and none of them could explain where he had gone.

Myfanwy knew her nestlings well, and she knew that they would each be racking their brains about everything they knew about both Jack and alien disappearances. She knew though, that none of them would come even remarkably close to the real knowledge of his whereabouts, not even her favourite who was sleeping with the loud nestling. While he may no more than the other nestlings about the loud one, he did not know everything as much as he always liked to state contrary. She on the other hand knew exactly where her nestling had gone and why, as their nest mother it was her prerogative to know everything about her nestlings and their whereabouts.

She considered telling her favourite where the loud nestling had gone when she saw how worried he was about his mate, but she realised that the loud nestling would have told him if he wanted him to know before he left. While she didn't really condone secrets between the nestlings she knew that they all had them and it wouldn't be fair of her to reveal the loud nestling’s secrets just because he wasn't there. Instead she told her favourite only that the loud nestling would return. She was sure that her nestling understood, he had seemed a lot happier after their talk, she just hoped that the loud nestling didn't take too long to return to the nest. The other nestlings could be quite lost without him at times, and she didn't want to have to devote too much of her time to look after them, they were all fully grown nestlings, she should only have to supervise and occasionally guide them, not care for them full time.

She watched the nestlings as they started to tidy the nest like good little nestlings as they talked about what they would do until the loud one returned, none of the nestlings wanting to think that he wouldn't return, and she promptly informed them that he would be back, something they would not argue with. She was their nest mother, she knew best and her word was truth, she would never lie to her nestlings. She looked down on them with pride as they pulled themselves together and worked out a plan of action, her nestlings were growing up to be remarkable people. She just hoped that the loud nestling would see the same when he returned from his flight.


End file.
